Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel.
Background Information
The dual-bearing reel disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3193871 comprises a drag mechanism for braking the rotation of a spool, and a drag lever for adjusting the braking force by the drag mechanism. The drag lever is pivotably mounted on the side surface of the reel body. The braking force by the drag mechanism can be adjusted by pivoting this drag lever.
For example, when unreeling (casting) a fishing line from the spool, the drag lever is operated to a first region to release the braking of the drag mechanism. Thus, the spool is freely rotated and the fishing line can be cast. On the other hand, when winding the fishing line, the drag lever is operated from the first region to a second region. The drag mechanism thereby applies a predetermined braking force to the spool; that is, the rotation of the spool is braked by a predetermined braking force.
To automatically carry out this pivoting of the drag lever from the first region to the second region, a lever abutting portion that protrudes from the handle to the drag lever side is provided. When the handle is rotated, the lever abutting portion abuts the drag lever. Accordingly, the drag lever is able to pivot from the first region to the second region along with the rotation of the handle. Meanwhile, when the drag lever is in the second region, the lever abutting portion does not abut the drag lever.